


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thought it'd be great to introduce myself and I brought you a housewarming gift."</p>
<p>The Stilinskis get new neighbors and Stiles goes a bit overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythological_Compendium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/gifts).



> This fic is based off of a [gifset by dylanships](http://dylanships.tumblr.com/post/77417457138/teen-wolf-au-derek-has-just-moved-into-the-house)
> 
> I wrote this per request by my friend Jo. It's a nice and short, I hope you enjoy.

Lydia is sitting on Stiles’ bed as he wraps the giant box with wrapping paper remarkably similar to the kind he used for her 16th birthday… even the box looked the same. “What do you even have in there? Another large jewelry case?”

“Ha ha, very funny. I worked really hard to find something you would like and then you never even set it up. Jerk.” He accidentally got tape wrapped around his fingers and is trying to yank it off with little success.

“I already had one that was my grandmother’s! If I got more jewelry…” She said sweetly.

He tries using his teeth. When that fails he gives up and carefully uses the scissors to get it off. “Ha! and nuh uh, you can’t just bat your eyelashes and get anything you want from me anymore, nope.” He wads up the tape monstrosity, throwing it into the wastebasket and goes back to wrapping the box in an impressively accurate manner.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Anyways, I still don’t understand why you have to buy the sexy new eye candy something when you could just bring him cookies or brownies like a normal person.”

“That’s so typical Lyds, I want to wow him, and my burnt cookies are not gonna impress him in the way I want. The ‘I want to get in your pants’ way.”

“So you got him…?”

He finishes wrapping the box, folding the last flap over and taping it down then patting the box. “A grill. You know, one of those cheap black ones from Walmart, that’s not too bad right?”

“A grill.” She deadpans.

Stiles chews on his lip, “Yeah, is it horrible?” He runs his hands through his hair beginning to pace and then stopping abruptly to point at Lydia, “No, no you’re just playing with my head. This gonna work.”

“Of course it will.” She said, plastering her best fake smile on her face, knowing it damn well it won’t work, “Of course it will.”  
\----  
Lydia is standing on the Stilinski driveway watching the trainwreck that is occurring at the new neighbors house. Stiles walks up to house with the box with his best smile on and rings the doorbell. The door opens to the most brilliant green eyes he has ever seen paired with the most adorably confused slash annoyed face.

“Welcome to the neighborhood!” Stiles greets, shaking the box excitingly, the metal pieces inside ringing.

“I’m Stiles, by the way, I live right next door.” Stiles pushes the box forward only for it to get stuck in the door frame. Again. “Thought it’d be great to introduce myself and I brought you a housewarming gift.”

“Uh, Derek. I- that’s… really not necessary, but… thanks?”

Stiles pauses in his attempt to look surely at Derek, “Believe me, it totally is. All good friendships between neighbors start with presents. I’m coming in.” He pushes on the box, trying harder.

“What’s even in there?” Derek asks looking at it scrupulously, “And please don’t say your dick in a box.”

Stiles pushes too hard on the box and ends up falling on the box. _AGAIN._

“Wow, we’re really off to a great start.” Derek says, leaning against the door, sighing to himself. “I gotta say, I didn’t expect my first day here to end with someone kissing my feet.”

“Shut up!” Stiles responds, sprawled on the floor.

“Look,” Derek said with an exasperated sigh, “My sisters and I have spent the entire day organizing our stuff and I’m exhausted, so could you please just leave?”  
“Alright, yeah, sure.” Stiles leaves the box where he dropped it, standing up and walking backwards through the front door, moving his hands about until he sticks them in his pocket. Derek begins closing to door as Stiles says, “Take it easy.”

Once the door is closed, Stiles drops his head, sighing deeply, “ _Shit._ ” He walks back to his house with his head down, avoiding Lydia’s face, but he knows she is smirking.

“Not a word, “ He says as he walks past her to go to his front door.  
\----  
Stiles goes up to his room, deciding that was the right time to get started on his math homework. Lydia follows him up, sitting on his bed again and looking in his direction, waiting for the inevitable talk they were bound to have. Stiles slumps over his math textbook, copying down the problem. He tries working it out but all he can think about is how much of an idiot he is.

He remembers when he and his family moved into their first house in Beacon Hills, the house right next to the McCall’s. He remembers Mrs. McCall at their door with a pair of salt and pepper shakers in the shapes of wolves with Scott standing next to her, bright smile on his face when he proclaimed that he chose them. He remember spending the rest of the day playing with Legos with Scott and eating dinner together.

It worked then.

Maybe he shouldn’t have tried so hard. Maybe he should have waited a bit till they were more acquainted with their home. Maybe Lydia was right.

Who is he kidding. Lydia is always right.

He turns his desk chair to look her in the eye to find her waiting patiently. Stiles sighs, folding his arms over his chest. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” she smiles pityingly, “ So what are you going to do?”

Stiles smiles, “Try again tomorrow.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”  
\-----  
The next day, Stiles rings the doorbell again. It took him an hour to talk himself into going to the house, but even with all his self confidence boosters, he still couldn’t look at the door without blushing so he decides to look at rotting wood on the side of his house and seriously worries about his and his dad’s future safety.

When the door opens he shifts his view to his feet, deciding to speak before he is told to leave. “Hey, um, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know I was kind of an ass and I can be kinda abrasive sometimes so yeah I thought I should apologize and try again… if that’s alright.”

There is a pause and then a female voice chastises, “Derek, what did you do?”

Startled, Stiles looks up to see a tall woman with long brown hair and large eyes and bright red lips and Derek standing not too far behind holding a box with the label “Kitchen” on the side. Even further back, Stiles sees a head with medium length brown hair poking out of one of the doorways, checking out what is happening.

“Oh, erm, sorry,” Stiles says with a huff, “Um, maybe I should just…” pointing to his house, wanting nothing more than to run away from further embarrassment.

“Wait.” Derek starts, setting the box he was holding on the floor next to a wall. “Laura?” He said in a tone that sounded more like ‘Please leave.’

“Right, nice to meet you…?”

“Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you Stiles,” she extends her hand, Stiles shaking it. “I apologize for my brother, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he’s not that bad. See you around?”

Stiles nods and smiles. Laura picks up the box Derek set down, walking to the kitchen. She sees the girl and tips her head to the side as to say ‘go back in there.’ “Stop snooping Cor.”

Stiles shuffles a bit, sticking his hands in his pockets, looking Derek in the eye, “So… did you hear all of that?”

He nods. Not moving, just waiting.

“So would you? Like to try again, I mean?”

Derek hums looking up then looking back at him. “I don’t know… Would I have to return the grill?”

Stiles laughs, “No that’s for you-r family. Your family.”

Derek smiles, looking down briefly.

Stiles sticks out his hand. “Welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Stiles.”

He clasps on to the hand and shakes, “Derek.”

“Would you and your sisters like to come over for dinner some time?”

“Yeah, alright.” Derek says, moving forward.

“Great,” Stiles grins, caught up in looking at Derek’s eyes. “I’ll see you.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You can stop shaking hands now!” Cora calls out from behind Derek.

They pull away from each other quickly, laughing quietly. Stiles backs away waving, Derek waving back then, closing the door.

Stiles grins broadly to himself, then punches the air. He hears a faint, “He just punched the air,” coming from the window and sees the girl, Cora, smirking. Stiles waves to her and runs back to his house with an elated jump, no one’s gonna stunt this high.


End file.
